


My Adventures in Among Us

by DeadAnonymous



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Author-chan as 'me', Betrayal, Comedy, Gen, Other, dont read it, friendships, this is awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAnonymous/pseuds/DeadAnonymous
Summary: Just my adventures in Among Us, making friends then losing them once you get attach to them, and never be able to find them again.Don't read it, it's boring.
Relationships: ( Author-chan & Random Online Players )
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Tuna and me

So this actually happened to me, and I want people to read this ( I actually want whoever Tuna was to read this, hopefully they remembered me ), hopefully I'll be able to recall this adventure as much details as possible.

I was a newbie in among us, I mostly have a brown skin, wearing a cowboy hat and I named myself as "me" because I want to confuse people. The name didn't work since people kept calling me brown. If a player's name was brown there's is a chance that they might vote them instead. Lol.

I was playing a few servers here and there because sometimes when the round is over, the server is out of order or someone kicked me out for no apparent reason which is annoying.

Don't you hate it when that happens?

So anyway, I came to a server where some people are nice. By the time I join, the round started, I'm chosen as a crew mate, with two imposters among us and very scared to be alone since I'm a newbie. 

I don't want to die too early yet so I followed this yellow dude around ( sorry i forgot majority of the players' names ), the yellow dude got scared of me and ran to the emergency button, me following behind yellow dude.

So Cyan dude was like “ what happen? ”

Then Yellow dude said “ brown sus ” “ he was following me around ”

So I responded with “ yellow innocent ” without reading what yellow dude said, I thought he would back me up.

So I immediately followed my respond with “ I was just following yellow around ”

Blue dude named Impostor ( Ironic, am I right? ) also think I'm suspicious, tho the rest of the crew mates ignore them thankfully. 

Yellow dude still thinks that I'm suspicious but majority of the crew mates skipped ( i think ) so I wasn't blast off the ship on the first meeting.

Thank god, that scared the shit out of me.

So they all continued on to their tasks and I want continue to follow yellow dude around, but then i saw this Red dude named Tuna and followed him instead since Yellow dude doesn't like me at all.

So I followed Tuna to medbay so they could do some samples, while waiting for them, I scan myself since it's one of my tasks. Impostor just so happens to walk inside the medbay but then they left after seeing the two of us in there already, it's kinda suspicious. 

I mean, why would you go in there and then immediately leave if you have a task on medbay? Not only that, it's even safer since there's three people in the room now in case one of you is an imposter, one gets killed and one would be witness.

Unless, Imposter IS an imposter . . .

I didn't have enough evidence so I let it be and continue following Tuna around.

Later on, a dead body was reported. Already three of the crew mates are dead, there are already five of us left.

Tuna said that “ brown innocent ”, which I'm happy that they backed me up.

But then Imposter said that “ red is sus ”

So I replyed that “ i was with tuna, tuna is innocent ”

Even Tuna added that “ i was with brown ”

But Impostor kept insisting that Tuna was suspicious like seriously? I was with them the whole time, you're the one that is acting suspicious! It's weird that even Lime dude named Pintobean was suspicious of Tuna too.

So I told Impostor that “ no you're sus ”

Luckily Pink dude named Phoenix believe Tuna and me more than Impostor and Pintobean. We voted Impostor out, we couldn't really tell if they were the impostor or not since it only shows that Impostor was ejected.

So Tuna and me stick together going through their tasks but then the lights went out and it was really dark. We tried to get close to each other as much as possible to see each other, in case an imposter tried to kill one of us.

Pintobean went close to us and killed Tuna right before my eyes, I cannot believe Tuna was just killed but I prepared for this in case I remain alive and press report faster than anyone in my life.

I started blurting out that “ ITS LIME!!! ” “ he killed my friend !!!! ” “ pintobean ”

Pintobean didn't have time to explain themselves as Phoenix and me has already voted them out.

Then we won, if Phoenix didn't believe me we would have lost and I wouldn't have able to avenge my new found friend.

Now we're back in the lobby again.

I chat to them.

“ well played everyone ”

I was about to tell Tuna that I avenge them but the second round started again. Oh well . . .

I continue to follow Tuna around as they were doing some tasks around, but when we reach to the reactor, all alone, just the two of us, Tuna killed me. Jesus Christ, I did not expect that . . . 

. . . What the fu-

I don't know what else happened after that since I was busy doing my tasks and drown myself in betrayal as a ghost lol, I think Tuna won that round . . . Good for them.

We were all back in the lobby again, I started chatting them.

(me) “ well played everyone :( ”

(Tuna) “ srry brown ”

(Purple dude . . . I think?) “ gg everyone ”

(me) “ it's okay ”

(me) “ just don't kill me next time ”

(Tuna) “ its game ”

The third round started and this time, Yellow dude and me are the impostors.

I didn't want to leave Tuna's side because that would come up suspicious to them so I remained with them, Tuna doing all of his tasks while I guard them in case the other impostor tries to kill them ( I can't actually stop an impostor, sadly ).

A dead body was reported by Black dude.

Tuna say that “ brown innocent ” as usual.

Me their friend would back them up too with “ Tuna innocent ”

Black dude accused Yellow dude that “ yellow killed them ” “ i saw yellow vented ”

Yellow dude also said that “ no black killed them ” “ black vented ”

So me, the impostor that I am, would back the other impostor up with “ black sus ”.

Black of course tried to make us believe them which is funny as hell. I kept telling them that Black was suspicious.

Its already obvious that Yellow dude and me are gonna vote them out, I just need one more person to able to throw them off the ship. So I convinced Tuna to vote Black which is hilarious.

*me voted  
*yellow dude voted  
*the rest voted (skipped)

(me) “ tuna vote black ”

(Black dude) “ no vote yellow ”

(me) “ black ”

(Yellow dude) “ black ”

(Tuna) “ it's black right ”

(me) “ yes ”

(Black) “ NO IT'S YELLOW ”

*tuna voted

(Black) “ YOU M*********ERS, IT'S YELLOW ”

*Black dude was rejected

I can't believe Tuna believed me XD, hopefully, Yellow dude wouldn't kill Tuna.

So we continued until the impostor only needs one kill to win, I kept following Tuna around, guarding them while they do the electrical. Once Tuna was done with electrical . . .

. . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . .

Don't worry, I didn't kill Tuna in electrical, that would be too cruel XD 

When Tuna and me were walking out, Phoenix walked in and was doing electrical. I left Tuna and went back to electrical and killed Phoenix.

The impostors won.

So we're back in the lobby, Tuna was shocked.

(Tuna) “ wh... ”

(me) “ sorry tuna :( ”

(Black) “ HAHAHA B*****ES I TOLD YOU IT WAS YELLOW ”

(Tuna) “ you were behind me the whole time ”

(me) “ i know ”

(Tuna) “ well played brown ”

(me) “ thanks ”

The forth round started, I'm ( unfortunately ) still the impostor, but this time the other impostor is Phoenix.

So I followed Tuna again ( obviously ), guarding them from the other impostor while they do their tasks. Unfortunately, Phoenix thought that it was a good idea to kill my friend, like DUDE!!! WTF?!!!

I reported the body immediately.

(Phoenix) “ where ”

(me) “ IT'S PINK ”

(me) “ he killed my friend !!!! ”

(Phoenix) “ HEY YOU'RE AN IMPOSTOR TOO!!! ”

(me) “ screw you you killed my friend !!! ”

(Impostor) “ vote pink and brown ”

I forgot what happened after that but the next thing I know is that the server crashed . . .

I haven't even said goodbye to Tuna.

I want to find them but I was using my mother's phone, she doesn't know that I was playing with it. Her phone has higher specs than mine, I can't play with my own phone because the game will crash.

I'm hoping that I could find Tuna one day, maybe they might stumble upon this story and remember me.

They probably wouldn't Lol.

How about you tho? Did you made friends in Among Us and lost them too? 

Hopefully I'll be able to play Among Us again on my mother's phone soon, so I'll write more stories.


	2. i and me

Yes, I know, I didn't change my name at all, hell my outfit in Among Us is still the same ( brown colored bean with a cowboy hat ), I just wanted to see if someone recognized me from AO3.

It took a while for me to write another story since most of my game plays are short or they're not worth it ( cause I didn't made friend to write about ). I'm going to be honest, some of these details might be wrong so whoever I played with, I'm sorry, my memory is bad sometimes.

There's a chance the story might not be in order so . . . This story is a little confusing because of my buddy's name, Okay, unto the story.

I was playing Among Us ( obviously ), switching from server to server as usually. I came upon this server, I sadly forgotten the name of the server. Someone already got the color brown so I got the color cyan. I was about to ask if I could have the brown skin but the round has already started.

So were onto round one, I ( me ) was doing some tasks as fast as I can, so I could stick with somebody. I was done with my tasks but a lot of people are dead, I think it was three? I went to cams since I'm already done, This blue bean wearing a cat eared hat named i, was also at cams, lime bean was also there ( i forgot the name ).

Lime bean left to go down, few moments I decided to leave to the cafeteria, I started moving, I noticed that i started following me. So I decided to follow i, they went to medbay to do a scan as I wait for them.

i was just waiting for someone to witness them scan apparently, after they were done, someone found a dead body. I dunno who reported the body, I forgot.

( Everyone in the chat be like ) “ where ”

( me ) “ blue is safe ”

( reported the body ) “ in elec ”

( me ) “ they scan ”

( me ) “ blue innocent ”

( i ) “ cyan inncent ”

( white bean ) “ any sus? ”

( random bean ) “ yellow sus ”

I don't remember the chat much tho, but I think we all voted on yellow ( the impostor ). There's only one impostor left, me and i are already done with our tasks so we're just hanging out in the cafeteria trying to merge with Black bean XD ( wearing a witch hat ).

Black bean apparently left the game on and left to do something and return with us merging with them Lol. Black bean is apparently is the only one left with tasks undone, so we all followed them ( me, i and white bean ).

The Impostor ( brown bean ) gave up , called an emergency meeting to tell us vote them off since we're so close to one another that they can't kill any of us without getting caught.

What a weird way to win . . . Lol.

We're back in the lobby.

Apparently, i has the color brown when they spawn so I ask for the color brown to give it to me.

( Black bean ) “ gg y'all ”

( me ) “ can I have the color brown? ”

( yellow bean ) “ gg ”

( white bean ) “ we mergin black go brrr ”

( me ) “ can i have the brown color? ”

( yellow bean ) “ can someone give this poor kid the brown color ”

( me ) “ please ”

i change their color to blue, I was about to change my color but then the round started.

God dammit!

Round two began.

So I stick with i the whole round, following them around as they do their tasks. A dead body was found.

( Black bean ) “ where ”

( White bean ) “ in comms ”

( me ) “ blue innocent ”

( i ) “ cyan innocent ”

( i ) “ lime is sus tho ”

*me voted

I trusted i judgement so I voted lime but apparently, it's too late for me to read that i decided to skip.

( i ) “ I'm skippin tho ”

( Black bean ) “ sure ”

( me ) “ are you done with tasks blue? ”

( i ) “ yes ”

( me ) “ okay then ”

( me ) “ follow me ”

( i ) “ okay ”

*Everyone voted (skipped)

Luckily, no one notice that I voted lime tho so that's good, if they did, they'll think I'm sus.

So this time, I'm doing my tasks as i followed me. Later on, I only have one tasks left which is fueling the engine. I was done fueling the upper engine, only the lower engine is left. Suddenly the O2 is running out of oxygen. I ran to the admin while i ran to the O2 room.

Once I fix the O2 at the admin, I went to the O2 room to meet i but when I went there, I arrive just in time to see i get killed by Pink bean, Lime bean was not aware what is happening around them since they were fixing O2.

I immediately reported the body before Pink bean kill cool down is up.

( Pink bean ) “ it's cyan ”

( me ) “ its pnkn ”

( Pink bean ) “ self report ”

( me ) “ IT'S PINK ”

( Pink bean ) “ in O2 ”

( me ) “ he killed my friend ”

( Black bean ) “ lime you were there ”

( me ) “ pink killed i ”

( Black bean ) “ who killed blue ”

( Pink bean ) “ cyan ”

( me ) “ BELIEVE ME ”

( Black bean ) “ ansWER LIME ”

( Lime bean ) “ idk what's happening man I'm confused ”

( me ) “ HE KILLED MY FRIEND !!! ”

( me ) “ BELIEVE ME!!! ”

We all ended up voting pink off the ship, I'm so glad I was able to avenge my new friend.

After the meeting, I notice that the progress meter is almost full and I still have an undone task. I immediately ran to storage to fill up gas and ran to the lower engine to gas it.

After that, the crew mates won.

We're all back in the lobby again, waiting for the others to spawn. I was able to change my color to brown.

( me ) “ I'm sorry blue ”

( Yellow bean ) “ we won by doing tasks lol ”

( me ) “ I couldn't protect you ”

( i ) “ it's okay brown ”

i change their color to purple, i dunno if it's on purpose or not. 

Round Three started.

So I was following i around again, we came across Black bean doing asteroids, i decided to kill Black bean.

I was like “ Uh Okay then, I'm just gonna pretend that didn't happened. ” and didn't report the body.

I followed i down the hallway but then they killed me next like . . .

“ Okay, that hurts . . . ”

Then i reported my body.

( i ) “ vote me ”

( Black bean "dead" ) “ I feel bad for you brown ”

( i ) “ I killed my friend ”

( me "dead" ) “ no purple ”

( me "dead" ) “ don't ”

( Red bean ) “ okay then vote purple ”

( i ) “ I feel bad . . . ”

Everyone voted i off the ship, I didn't know they felt that bad killing me.

( i "dead" ) “ I'm sorry brown ”

( me "dead" ) “ it's okay ”

( me "dead" ) “ i was trying to protect you ”

I dunno what happened but there was only red bean, lime bean and yellow bean left. Yellow bean is apparently the other impostor according to i, red bean and yellow bean are accusing each other, lime bean doesn't know who to vote.

( Red bean ) “ it's yellow ”

( Yellow bean ) “ it's red ”

( Yellow bean ) “ saw them vent ”

( Red bean ) “ I was with you lime ”

( Red bean ) “ you know it's yellow ”

( Yellow bean ) “ what's your proof ”

( Red bean ) “ you have forgotten that there are ghosts ”

( Red bean ) “ they told me ”

So red bean can read ghost chats, but then again, lime bean didn't believe them and ended up voting red bean anyway so the impostors won.

We're back in the lobby again.

( i ) “ what the hell ”

( i ) “ we won ”

( Red bean ) “ I told you it was yellow ”

( me ) “ XD ”

So there's this new player that came in the lobby, a green bean named God.

( me ) “ GOD ”

( God ) “ hi me ”

The forth round started.

This round is boring to me, I was an impostor, I wasn't even able to get a single kill since God ( I think he's cheating ) has already killed half the crew at a short amount of time.

Then the impostors won.

We're back in the lobby again.

( me ) “ that was quick ”

( Red bean ) “ i know right ”

*God left the game

( me ) “ God left the game XD ”

( Black bean ) “ Lol ”

This time, fifth round started and it is hilarious as hell.

I dunno but me and i are sticking together as usual, I haven't even made it to the location of my tasks when an emergency meeting is called by White bean.

( i ) “ what ”

( Black bean ) “ what ”

( me ) “ ??? ”

( White bean ) “ vote me ”

I don't know if they were talking about me or themselves . . .?

( Lime bean ) “ white said to vote them ”

( i ) “ it's white ”

( White bean ) “ vote me ”

( me ) “ vote white ”

And then Black bean started chatting.

( Black bean ) “ vote me ”

I started to think that, maybe they were talking about me . . . ? so I decided to press on voting white.

( me ) “ no vote white ”

( Black bean ) “ it's me ”

Yup, they were talking about me apparently.

We ended up with Black bean having four votes, White bean having five votes and me having one vote from Black bean.

*White is not the impostor.

So they apparently called another emergency meeting.

I had to do something real quick, so I came back with this.

( Black bean ) “ what do you have to say for yourself brown ”

( i ) “ it's black ”

( Lime bean ) “ definitely ”

( Black bean ) “ speak bitch ”

( Black bean ) “ if it's not me, vote me ”

I dunno what the hell happened but apparently, whoever remained alive voted on Black.

*Black is not the impostor 

Another emergency meeting is called, now I have to prove that I'm innocent.

( me ) “ I'm innocent ”

( Lime bean ) “ brown what have you done ”

( me ) “ i can scan ”

( Red bean ) “ brown sus ”

( me ) “ I CAN SCAN ”

( me ) “ WATCH ME ”

I convinced everyone to witness me scan, so we all went to the medbay and I scan myself. Apparently the two impostors decided to kill the witnesses and won the round.

The impostors are apparently Lime and i, I can't believe they used me as a distraction, that's a high impostor IQ af.

We're back in the lobby again.

Black is blaming me for teaming up with i, I didn't even know they were the impostor XD.

Unfortunately, my mother is asking for her phone, and I had to exit the game by force before giving it to her. I wasn't able to say goodbye to them.

Well that's the end of the story.

Hopefully I could play Among Us even longer to write another story again.

Ym odtya si rtihdyab 

^This is nothing, ignore this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO


End file.
